Malicieuse Lucy !
by Eulogia
Summary: Quand Lucy pars en mission avec son équipe et victime d'une nouvelle blague de Happy, se retrouve à nouveau enfant, comment cela se passe t'il ?
1. Chapter 1

Nous sommes en début d'après midi, quelques temps après les grands jeux magique.

Sting et Rogue, ainsi que leurs exceeds se sont installés dans la ville de Magnolia et ont intégrés la guilde de Fairy Tail.

Si Sting c'est plutôt bien intégré au reste de la guilde, entrant souvent dans les nombreuses batailles qui se jouaient dans la grande pièce, Rogue par contre avait encore un peut de mal à s'ouvrir aux autres. Il lui arrivait de temps en temps de parler avec Mira, Wendy, Lévy ou Lucy, les plus calmes de cette guilde de fou, mais c'était toujours une des filles qui devait lancer la conversation, sinon, il restait là à observer sans rien dire.

La barmaid regardait l'heure régulièrement, comme si quelque chose la tracassait pendant qu'une nouvelle bagarre générale avait débuté dans la guilde.

Rogue était au bar et discutait un peut avec elle.

Mira : Alors, tu es bien installé dans ton nouvel appartement ?

Rogue : Ca va, merci.

Mira jeta à nouveau un œil à l'horloge : Dit moi, ou est Frosh ?

Rogue eut un petit sourire : Elle est là-bas, avec les autres exceeds, elle encourage Sting.

Mira : Elle est trop mignonne. _Elle regarda à nouveau l'horloge._

Rogue fronça les sourcils : Tu as un problème ?

Mira : Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Rogue : Tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder l'heure. Tu as un rendez-vous ?

Mira soupira : Non, je commence à m'inquiéter. Natsu et les autres sont parti en mission et normalement ils auraient dû rentrer hier.

Luxus arriva : Dit Mira, elle est ou la petite ?

Mira : Elle n'est pas rentrée de mission. Pourquoi ?

Luxus haussa les épaules : J'en sais rien, elle m'a laissé un mot comme quoi elle voulait me parler.

Mira s'emporta : Elle va t'avouer son amour ! Enfin !

Luxus soupira en se tournant vers Rogue : Décidément, ça ne s'arrange pas chez elle.

Rogue se contenta de secouer la tête.

Gajeel entra et se dirigea vers eux : Dites, vous auriez pas vu la bunny girl ? Il faut que je lui parle.

Mira : Toi aussi tu es amoureux d'elle ? Ho, alors on va devoir organiser un combat entre vous trois et le vainqueur pourra sortir avec elle !

Gajeel haussa un sourcil en se tournant vers les deux autres garçons : Elle est grave cette gonzesse quand même.

Tous les hommes autour acquiescèrent alors que Mira imaginait déjà le concours entre les trois garçons pour conquérir le cœur de son amie blonde.

Gajeel : Bon, sans déconner, elle est ou ? C'est important.

Mira était tellement prise dans sa rêverie qu'elle n'entendit rien et Luxus décida de monter attendre son amie à l'étage, du coup c'est l'ancien tigre qui répondit à la question.

Rogue : Apparemment elle… _il renifla l'air plusieurs fois._ Elle arrive.

Gajeel l'imita et ils se sourirent en reconnaissant l'odeur de leurs camarades qui rentraient enfin.

Quelques instants plus tard, Natsu défonçait les portes de la guilde l'air épuisé, suivi de Happy, Erza et Grey avec une petite fille blonde sur ses épaules et qui jouait gaiement avec ses cheveux.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers l'équipe la plus forte de leur guilde et bloquèrent sur le mage de glace qui fit descendre la petite qui se mit à courir après Happy en riant.

Petite blonde en courant : Vient là vilain matou !

Les trois autres mages se laissèrent tomber sur un tabouret et posèrent de concert leurs têtes sur le bar.

Mira s'approcha : Heu… C'est… Lucy ?

Natsu leva un regard fatigué vers elle : Oui, c'est Lucy.

Gajeel qui n'avait pas bougé : Mais, qu'est ce qui lui est arrivée ? Vous vous êtes fait attaquer ?!

Erza secoua la tête : C'est cet abruti de chat ! Il n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de mettre un champignon bizarre dans l'assiette de Lucy quand elle ne regardait pas.

Grey regardait la petite grimper difficilement les marches qui menaient à l'étage : On a été voir la vieille sorcière avant de venir, c'est pour ça qu'on est en retard.

Natsu : Elle a dit que c'était pas grave et que les effets devraient durer encore deux ou trois jours. Peut être moins, si on a de la chance.

Grey laissa sa tête retomber sur le comptoir : Encore plusieurs jours. Achevez-moi tout de suite. Par pitié.

Mira rit : Pourquoi ? C'est Lucy, je suis sûre qu'elle est adorable.

Erza : Adorable ? Oui, c'est vrai. Mais fatigante aussi.

Grey se leva pour surveiller la petite qui était enfin arrivée en haut et vérifier qu'elle ne tombe pas. : Elle court constamment partout, il ne faut pas la perdre de vu une seconde.

Rogue : Pourquoi il dit ça ?

Natsu soupira : Sur le chemin du retour, on a pas fait attention, elle a réussi à sortir du wagon. On l'a cherché partout pour finalement la retrouver dans le wagon-restaurant entrain de manger une glace que le serveur lui avait offerte.

Erza esquissa un sourire : Elle avait faim et comme on dormait elle voulait pas nous déranger.

Gajeel eut un sourire tendre pour sa bunny girl : En gros, petite ou grande, elle est toujours elle-même.

Tous rirent devant la vérité de ses paroles.

En haut, la petite Lucy regardait un grand homme allongé sur le canapé, les yeux fermés, des écouteurs sur les oreilles.

Elle essaya de grimper sur le canapé, mais le jeune homme la repoussa sans ouvrir les yeux, pensent que c'était un chat qui voulait l'embêter.

La blonde fit la moue, les yeux brillants et se positionna derrière l'accoudoir, retira les écouteurs du blond et les mis sur ses oreilles en s'asseyant au sol.

Luxus ouvrit les yeux violemment et tendit la main par-dessus l'accoudoir, il sentait une présence à cet endroit. Il tâta le vide et fini par poser la main sur son casque qu'il souleva, quand il entendit un petit cri et se retourna pour se retrouver face à une petite bouille blonde mignonne à croquer qui tendait la main vers ses écouteurs les yeux larmoyant.

Elle regarda quelques instants le visage interloqué de l'homme devant elle avant de parler d'une petite voix aiguë : Tu prêtes ?

Luxus sentait bien l'odeur se son amie provenir de cette fillette, mais il n'arrivait pas vraiment à assimiler ce que ses yeux lui disaient. C'est complètement sous le choc qu'il se redressa, regarda la petite grimper sur le canapé à ses côtés, lui prendre les écouteurs des mains et les poser sur ses oreilles en souriant et battant des pieds gaiement.

Le mage de glace arriva et vit les deux blonds installés tranquillement.

Luxus le regarda l'air complètement perdu.

Grey soupira en s'approchant, pris Lucy dans ses bras et rendit son casque au mage de foudre.

Grey la gronda gentiment : Lucy, qu'est ce que tu fais encore ? On n'embête pas les gens comme ça.

La petite tendait les mains vers les écouteurs et le blond en essayant de se dégager des bras qui la tenait : Mais heu… Moi, veux écouter la musique.

Luxus se leva : C'est Lucy ?! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Grey soupira : En gros, Happy lui a fait manger un champignon à son insu et elle en a encore pour quelques jours. Et nous aussi par la même occasion.

La petite continuait à s'agiter en gémissant pendant qu'ils discutaient et le mage de glace avait de plus en plus de mal à la tenir.

Grey s'énerva et cria : Lucy ! Tu vas rester tranquille, oui ?!

Lucy eut les larmes aux yeux : T'es pas gentil, toi ! Je t'aime plus ! _Elle lui tira les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il la lâche._

A peine au sol, elle partit rapidement se cacher derrière les jambes du grand blond, aillant peur de se prendre une fessée.

Grey se massa le cuir chevelu : T'es chiante Lucy. _Il s'accroupi._ Tu m'as fait mal.

Lucy sortit de derrière les jambes et s'avança timidement : Pardon tonton. Tu vas me taper ?

Grey sourit doucement : Bien sur que non. Mais ne le refait plus, tu m'as vraiment fait mal.

Lucy s'approcha, lui fit un gros bisous sur la joue et un grand sourire : Voilà, c'est un bisous magique. T'as encore mal ?

Grey rit en la soulevant de nouveau dans ses bras : Non, j'ai plus mal.

Lucy le repoussait de nouveau : Mais laisse moi, veux descendre.

Grey : On va descendre avec les autres.

Lucy : Non, veux descendre ici !

Grey haussa les sourcils : Tu veux pas aller voir tonton Natsu, tata Erza et les autres ?

Lucy tendait les bras vers le grand blond : Pas avec toi ! _Elle regarda l'autre mage qui assistait à la scène avec un doux sourire devant les caprices d'enfant de sa plus proche amie._ Veux aller avec toi !

Luxus mis son casque autour de son cou en souriant et pris l'enfant des bras du mage de glace.

Lucy lui pris tout de suite les écouteurs et les posa sur ses oreilles en faisant un grand sourire.

Grey fit mine de bouder : Alors tu m'aimes vraiment plus ?

Lucy prit un air blasé : Ben si je t'aime quand même. _Elle regarda le mage de foudre._ Il est bête, il croit tout ce que je dis.

Luxus éclata de rire alors que l'autre mage était halluciné. : T'es une sacrée chipie en fait.

Lucy le regarda en fronçant les sourcils : Chut, j'écoute la musique.

Ce fut au tour de Grey de rire de la tête de l'autre mage.

Le blond calla bien la petite sur sa hanche et ils descendirent tous les trois retrouver les autres au bar.

Tous regardèrent, interloqué la scène du mage le plus puissant de Fairy Tail tenir cette petite fille contre lui avec douceur et surtout, le casque sur les oreilles de celle-ci. Jamais encore ils n'avaient vu le mage prêter ses écouteurs à qui que ce soit. Lui seul savait qu'il les prêtait régulièrement à Lucy lorsqu'ils passaient la soirée ensemble. Enfin, lui et Lucy, mais celle qu'il tenait dans ses bras ne risquait pas de s'en souvenir.

Luxus : Quoi ?!

Tous : Rien, rien.

Lucy regardait tous les mages autour d'elle et finalement arrêta son regard sur un en particulier qu'elle fixa intensément. Toujours dans les bras du blond, elle se pencha vers le mage à ses côtés et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle tendit sa petite main qu'elle posa sur sa joue.

Lucy fit un grand sourire en se redressant : T'as des beaux yeux.

Tous étaient choqué, lui le premier. Jamais encore on ne lui avait fait ce genre de compliment. Généralement on trouvait ses yeux rouges, dérangeant, voir effrayant, mais jamais beau.

Rogue fit un petit sourire : Merci.

Lucy observait les hommes qui l'entouraient et demanda au blond : Y a que des beaux messieurs ici ? Y en a pas des… _Elle remarqua Jet et Droy qui s'approchaient en compagnie de Lévy qui avait été mise au courant de l'histoire et voulait voir à quoi ressemblait sa meilleure amie, enfant._ Ha ben si, y en a des pas beaux.

Jet et Droy partirent se morfondre dans un coin alors que toute la guilde éclatait de rire.

Lucy : Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

Gajeel s'approcha en ricanant et frotta la petite tête blonde : Rien bunny girl, t'inquiète. Il était temps qu'ils comprennent.

Lucy se recoiffa avec les doigts et observa le dragon de fer qui lui faisait un grand sourire.

Elle tendit la main et toucha un de ses piercing. Rapidement, elle remis les écouteurs autour du coup de Luxus et tendit les bras vers l'autre dragon slayer avec un grand sourire : Veux venir avec toi !

Tous étaient étonnés et Gajeel le premier.

C'est totalement hébété qu'il pris la petite dans ses bras et immédiatement elle commença à jouer à toucher ses piercings puis elle remarqua ses longs cheveux dont elle pris une grande mèche qu'elle commença à tresser en chantonnant.

Gajeel lui arracha la mèche des mains et la tint devant le nez de la petite en gueulant : Hé, tu m'as pris pour une poupée ou quoi ?!

Lucy commença à lui faire une autre tresse avec une autre mèche en le regardant : Ben non t'es pas une poupée. C'est joli une poupée. Toi aussi t'es bête en fait.

Rogue : Lui aussi ?

Mira se pencha vers l'enfant : Qui d'autre est bête ?

Lucy lui désigna fièrement du doigt le dragon de feu et le mage de glace.

Gajeel : Non mais dit donc, la mini Bunny ! Ca veut dire que je suis pas beau, c'est ça ?!

Lucy lâcha les cheveux maintenant complètement tressé, fit la moue en fronçant les sourcils et tendit à nouveau les mains vers le grand blond qui la pris automatiquement : Finalement je préfère rester avec toi. Toi au moins t'es pas bête et t'es très beau.

Luxus souriait comme un bien heureux, se moquant des autres qui faisaient la grimace.

Lucy bailla et se blotti contre lui.

Lévy s'approcha et lui frotta le dos doucement : Tu es fatiguée ? Tu veux aller dormir un peut ? Il y a des lits dans la pièce d'à côté si tu veux.

La petite hocha la tête et tendit les bras vers la bleue qui l'emmena doucement vers l'infirmerie. Elle la coucha dans un grand lit et alors qu'elle allait partir, elle senti qu'on lui tirait sur la manche.

Lucy murmura : Tu me racontes une histoire ?

Lévy s'installa sur une chaise en souriant : Tu veux une histoire de princesse ?

Lucy secoua la tête : Une histoire de dragon.

Lévy haussa les sourcils, mais commença à lui raconter une histoire en lui caressant les cheveux. Même pas cinq minutes plus tard, la version miniature de sa meilleure amie dormait profondément. Elle se leva et sortit discrètement de la pièce, ne fermant pas complètement la porte pour quand elle se réveillerait.

Une heure plus tard, chacun avait repris ses occupations.

Natsu, Erza, Grey, Lévy, Rogue, Gajeel, Sting qui était arrivé entre temps, Mira et Luxus étaient tous installés autour d'une table et parlaient de tout ce qu'il c'était passé pendant la fameuse mission.

Lévy regarda l'équipe de son amie : Pourquoi vous avez l'air aussi fatigué vous trois ?

Grey : Elle court tout le temps partout…

Natsu : Elle fait la sieste la journée, du coup elle dort presque pas la nuit…

Erza : En même temps, avec vos ronflements…

Grey : Elle est capricieuse…

Natsu : Happy n'arrêtait pas de l'énerver…

Grey : Mais je crois que le moment du réveil est le pire…

Natsu : Quand elle réclame ses parents…

Luxus se rembrunit : Vous lui avez dit quoi là dessus ?

Grey : Qu'ils étaient partis en voyage et qu'elle devait rester avec nous pendant ce temps.

Natsu : La première fois on a eu du mal à la calmer…

Grey : Elle est impulsive…

Erza eut un sourire en coin : Elle dit tout ce qui lui passe par la tête, mais ça je pense que vous l'aviez compris.

Mira rit : Elle vous a mis dans une situation embarrassante ?

Grey : Quand on est retourné voir le client pour la récompense, elle lui a dit qu'il avait une drôle de tête et qu'il sentait mauvais.

Lévy : Ho mon dieu ! Et qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?

Erza : Natsu est sorti avec elle et Grey et moi on lui a tout expliqué et on s'est excusé pour son comportement.

Gajeel ricana : Pour une fois que c'est pas elle qui devait s'excuser pour vous.

Luxus se joignit au brun : C'est vrai ça. Alors, ça fait quoi d'inverser les rôles ? La prochaine fois vous ferez peut être un peut plus attention à ce que vous faites quand vous partirez en mission avec elle.

Tous s'esclaffèrent bruyamment mais Natsu les rappela à l'ordre.

Natsu : Chut ! Elle a le sommeil super léger… _des pleurs se firent entendre depuis l'infirmerie et le rose se tapa le front._ Hé merde ! Je vous préviens, je n'y vais pas cette fois. De toute façon, je suis trop idiot.

Grey : Moi non plus, elle m'aime plus elle a dit.

Ils se tournèrent vers la dernière membre de l'équipe.

Erza leva les mains devant elle pour les stopper avant même qu'ils parlent : Par la peine, je ne suis pas assez douce apparemment.

Luxus se leva avec un sourire prétentieux : Laissez faire le plus beau et le plus intelligent de la guilde.

Natsu ricana : Bon courage mon pote, elle est pas facile au réveil.

Luxus le regarda de haut et se rendit à l'infirmerie. Il trouva la petite blonde recroquevillée dans le grand lit, de grosses larmes coulant sur ses petites joues roses.

Lucy : Maman… Papa…

Le grand blond lui caressa les cheveux. Elle repoussa sa main.

Lucy cria : T'es pas mon papa ! C'est pas toi que je veux !

Luxus : C'est vrai, je ne suis pas ton père. Mais, si tu veux, je peux être ton tonton.

Lucy le fixa et murmura : Mon tonton ? De ma famille ?

Luxus lui sourit tendrement en lui caressant à nouveau les cheveux et elle se laissa faire : Oui, je suis de ta famille. Nous sommes tous de ta famille ici.

Lucy laissa ses larmes couler en allant se blottir dans ses bras : Tonton…

Le jeune homme la serra contre son cœur en la berçant : C'est rien petite, ça va passer. _Il attrapa un mouchoir sur la table et essuya le visage de l'enfant._ Aller, t'es tellement plus jolie quand tu souris.

Lucy haussa les sourcils et rougit : Moi ? Je suis jolie ?

Luxus la porta et la fit tournoyer, la faisant rire aux éclats : Bien sur que tu es jolie. Et en grandissant tu seras une très belle femme. Et tu tomberas amoureuse d'un homme mystérieux. Et lui aussi il t'aimera.

Lucy sourit : Vrai de vrai ? Et après, on se mariera et on aura des bébés ?

Luxus lui embrassa le front : Quand vous arrêterez de jouer aux timides, oui, promis. Bon, on va voir les idiots ?

Lucy rit et acquiesça.

C'est riant aux éclats que les autres les virent sortir de l'infirmerie.

Lucy vit les cinq exceeds installés sur une table : Ho y a pleins de minous ! Je peux aller les voir ?

Luxus la posa et elle fila vers les chats alors qu'il retournait vers les adultes.

Natsu le regardait admiratif : Alors là, t'es trop fort mec. Avec Erza et le glaçon on mettait bien une demi-heure pour la calmer.

Erza regardait vers l'autre table : Tien, on dirait que Lucy manquait à Plue.

Ils virent le drôle de chien qui servait d'esprit de compagnie à la blonde se diriger vers elle.

Elle le regarda trembler quelques instants avant de le prendre dans ses bras en riant.

Elle courut vers Luxus avec l'esprit : Tonton, je peux le garder ?

Luxus lui sourit en la faisant grimper sur ses genoux : Il est à toi, tu n'as pas à demander.

Lucy pencha la tête : A moi ? Comment il s'appel ?

C'est Rogue qui était à côté du blond qui répondit : Il s'appel Plue.

Lucy : Plue ? C'est joli. _Elle observa le brun quelques instant, puis le blond pour revenir sur le brun puis finalement sembla avoir pris une décision._ Il faut que tu recules ta chaise.

Rogue haussa les sourcils : Pardon ?

Lucy descendit des genoux de Luxus et se mit derrière la chaise du brun qu'elle essaya de tirer : Il faut que tu recules ta chaise.

Erza, Grey et Natsu souriaient en se regardant, ils savaient exactement ce que voulait la petite, elle leur avait déjà fait le coup.

Rogue ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais obéi à l'enfant et se décala un peut de la table.

L'enfant posa Plue sur les genoux du blond, grimpa sur ceux du brun, dont elle pris les mains pour les mettre autour de sa taille afin qu'elle soit sûre de ne pas tomber et enfin récupéra l'esprit.

Lucy se laissa aller contre le torse du mage de l'ombre avec un grand sourire : Ha. _Elle regarda Luxus._ Tonton, il est mystérieux, lui ?

Luxus explosa de rire devant le sérieux de la fillette : Oui, il est même très mystérieux.

Tous regardaient les deux blonds d'un air interrogateur, apparemment ils avaient loupé un épisode.

Lucy fit un grand sourire en levant la tête vers Rogue : Alors c'est avec toi que je vais me marier ? Ca me va.

Luxus avait mal au ventre tellement il riait alors que tout le monde semblait choqué. Petite ou grande, son amie aimait celui qu'elle aimait.

Rogue : Se marier ?

Lucy : Oui c'est tonton qui l'a dit. Quand je serais grande je me marierais avec un mystérieux, amoureux de moi. Je t'aime bien, et t'es mystérieux, alors ce sera toi.

Mira s'approcha avec des étoiles dans les yeux : Tu veux te marier avec Rogue, Lucy ? Avec tous les beaux garçons qu'il y a ici, c'est lui que tu préfères ? Tu es sûre ?

La petite blonde observa attentivement tous les hommes autour de la table, elle s'arrêta quelques instant sur Natsu et son grand sourire enfantin, Grey et son air distant et pourtant tendre, Gajeel et son air sauvage, Sting avec son sourire charmeur auquel elle répondit en fronçant le nez, Luxus qui la couvait du regard et auquel elle pris la main et Rogue.

Elle resta bloqué sur Rogue et se tourna d'un air triste vers le blond : Pardon tonton, mais c'est lui que je préfère.

Luxus mit sa main sur le cœur, faisant mine d'avoir mal : Ha, tu me brises le cœur. J'ai très mal, tu sais.

Lucy le tira vers elle et lui fit un gros bisous sur la joue : Voilà, bisous magique, t'as plus mal. Mais je t'aime quand même tonton hein, c'est juste que… ben c'est lui que je préfère.

Luxus lui embrassa le front : Je t'aime aussi petite puce. _Il regarda le brun profondément et murmura de sorte que seul lui l'entende._ T'as pas intérêt à lui faire du mal ou je te tu.

Rogue fit un petit sourire en coin en resserrant légèrement son étreinte sur la petite : Jamais.

Mira s'approcha : On peut savoir ce que vous dites tous les deux ?

Luxus lui saisi le menton : Rien qui te regarde, démone.

Lucy ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche en le regardant. Luxus sentait le coup venir, il s'était grillé tout seul et la petite allait tout balancer.

Lucy le montra du doigt et avant qu'il ai pu la faire taire, elle cria : T'es méchant ! C'est pas une démone ! Dis pardon, tonton ! Tout de suite !

Mira intervint alors que Luxus était sur le cul : Ne l'engueule pas Lucy. En fait si il m'appel comme ça, c'est parce que mon pouvoir est celui du démon. Ce n'est pas méchant.

Lucy baissa le regard : Ha bon ? Pardon, tonton.

Mira lui releva la tête : Tu es vraiment très gentille d'avoir voulu me défendre. Dit moi, tu as faim ? Tu veux venir avec moi, je vais te préparer quelque chose.

Lucy sourit : Ho oui. _Elle fit un bisous sur la joue de Rogue avant de descendre de ses jambes et de trottiner gaiement aux côtés de Mira en lui tenant la main._ J'espère que tu cuisines mieux que les autres. Eux, c'était pas bon.

Plue disparut dans une nuée d'étoiles.

Mira rit alors que les trois concernés se tapaient la tête contre la table.

Sting donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son frère d'arme en murmurant : Dit donc, t'as sacrément la cote, toi ! _Il se tourna vers les autres._ C'était si mauvais que ça votre cuisine ?

Gajeel : Je ne pense pas, à l'âge là elle vivait chez ses parents, du coup elle doit avoir l'habitude de manger que de la cuisine de luxe.

Lévy : C'est vrai, mais qu'est ce qu'elle leur reprochait à vos plats ?

Ils levèrent la main chacun leur tour en prenant la parole, ne décollant pas leur front de la table.

Natsu : Trop épicé.

Grey : Trop froid.

Erza : Trop fade.

Happy intervint les yeux larmoyant : Elle a dit que mes poissons étaient trop cru, et gluant et qu'ils sentaient mauvais.

Carla souffla : Et elle a raison.

Ils rirent de toutes les frasques qu'avait fait endurer la petite Lucy à son équipe et lentement la guilde commença à se vider.

Sting dû les quitter lui aussi, il avait accepté une mission ce matin et n'avait retardé son départ que pour savoir ce qu'il était arrivé à sa nouvelle amie. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle ne risquait rien et qu'elle serait bien prise en main, il pouvait partir l'esprit tranquille.


	2. Chapter 2

La blonde revint une bonne heure plus tard auprès d'eux.

Elle avait bien manger et Mira en avait profité pour lui faire prendre un bain et lui mettre un pyjama qu'elle avait trouvé à peu près à la bonne taille.

Les manches étaient trop longues et lui cachaient les mains et le pantalon traînait au sol, mais elle était à croquer comme ça.

Doucement, elle grimpa sur les genoux de Rogue et se blotti contre lui en baillant.

Luxus la regardait, une idée à la Mira prenant place dans sa tête : Dites, on va faire comment pour ce soir et les autres soirs ? Elle va dormir ou ?

Lévy : C'est vrai ça, elle peut pas dormir chez elle.

Erza : On a qu'à la prendre à Fairy Hills.

Mira : Et vous allez la faire dormir ou, il n'y a plus de place nulle part.

Ils discutaient tous de qui pourrait la prendre chez lui quand Luxus intervint encore en fixant le dragon des ombres : Tu as une chambre d'ami ?

Rogue hocha la tête.

Luxus sourit en se levant, près à partir : Alors c'est réglé. Tu la prends chez toi. En plus elle sera au calme.

Rogue : Mais…

Mira le coupa avec un petit sourire rusé : Il a raison, tu es le seul à avoir de la place pour la prendre et je te fais confiance, tu t'occuperas bien d'elle. Et comme elle a décidé que tu serais son mari plus tard, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème demain matin.

Luxus enfila son manteau : Tu devrais rentrer, il commence à se faire tard et elle commence à s'endormir.

Erza : Il a raison. _Elle se leva, ainsi que les autres, se préparent tous à rentrer chez eux._ Bon, bonne nuit. A demain.

Rogue se leva complètement hébété et se dirigea vers les portes de la guilde quand Mira lui apporta un petit sac.

Mira : J'ai mis des affaires de rechange qui devrait lui aller pour demain matin. Prends bien soin d'elle. _Elle embrassa doucement le front de la fillette qui somnolait._ Bonne nuit petite étoile.

Rogue enveloppa l'enfant dans sa cape pour être sûr qu'elle n'attrape pas froid et rentra chez lui avec la petite dans ses bras. Il la déposa dans un grand lit, alluma une petite lampe de chevet et s'installa sur un coin du matelas, la regardant dormir.

Il lui caressa les cheveux en souriant doucement : Te marier avec moi hein. Je ne suis pas sûr que je dirais non, tu sais. _Il soupira._ Tu es tellement brillante, tu as toujours le sourire. J'ai bien vu tous les autres qui te tournent constamment autour. Tu es un astre, tu attires tout le monde autour de toi, comme la terre tourne autour du soleil. Dit moi, est ce que je vais me brûler les doigts si je t'approche trop ?

La petite se tourna vers lui dans son sommeil et murmura : Je vais me marier avec Rogue. Hi hi hi.

Le jeune homme rougit et sourit avant de sortir discrètement de la chambre.

Il se dévêtit et s'allongea sur son lit en regardant le plafond.

Il soupira : Est ce qu'elle a dit ça juste parce qu'elle est une petite fille ou est ce que ce sont ses vrais sentiments ? _Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées._ Bon, les réponses ne viendront pas tant qu'elle ne sera pas elle-même de toute façon, alors autant dormir.

La nuit se passa sans encombres et au matin quand le jeune homme se réveilla il eu la surprise de trouver Lucy dans son lit, blotti contre son torse.

Il lui caressa la joue et la trouva légèrement humide. Elle avait dû se réveiller pendant la nuit et pleurer en cherchant ses parents. Il s'étonna de ne pas l'avoir entendu pleurer ni se glisser dans son lit.

Elle ouvrit doucement ses petits yeux encore rougit de ses pleurs de la nuit et sourit : Bonjour.

Rogue : Bonjour. Pourquoi tu es dans mon lit ?

Lucy se colla à lui : J'avais froid. Toi tu es tout chaud.

Rogue la serra brièvement dans ses bras : Tu as faim ?

Lucy se redressa : Oui !

Ils se levèrent et partirent prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Après manger, ils s'habillèrent et se dirigèrent vers la guilde même si il était si tôt que les magasins ouvraient seulement. Rogue dû porter la petite car Mira n'avait pas trouvé de chaussures à sa pointure.

En passant par la rue commerçante, Lucy vit une jolie paire de ballerine dans une vitrine. Ils entrèrent dans le magasin et la petite essaya celles qui lui plaisaient. Rogue les lui acheta et ils partirent à la guilde, la petite courant et riant autour de lui.

Une fois arrivée, Lucy ouvrit violemment les portes en grand : Coucou tout le monde !

Seul Mira, Gajeel, Lévy et Luxus qui étaient les premiers arrivés lui répondirent : Bonjour Lucy !

La petite blonde courue vers le mage de foudre et lui sauta dans les bras : Mon tonton !

Luxus sourit : Alors, ça a été cette nuit chez Rogue ? Il a été gentil avec toi ?

Lucy fit un grand sourire : Il tient bien chaud. Hé regarde, il m'a acheté des chaussures. Hein qu'elles sont jolies ?!

Gajeel haussa les sourcils : Tu as dormi avec Rogue, Lucy ?

La petite hocha la tête : J'avais trop froid toute seule. Mais elles sont jolies mes chaussures hein ?

Lévy s'accroupi devant elle : Elles sont très jolies tes chaussures. Tu en as de la chance que Rogue soit aussi gentil avec toi.

Lucy lui chuchota à l'oreille : C'est parce qu'il m'aime et qu'on va se marier. Hi hi hi.

Lévy rit : Alors tu as encore plus de chance. Et dit moi, tu lui as dit merci au moins ?

Lucy ouvrit grand la bouche, elle avait complètement oublié. Elle courut vers le ténébreux et lui sauta dans les bras, elle entoura son cou et lui fit un gros bisous sur la joue. : Merci beaucoup.

Rogue esquissa un sourire en la reposant : De rien. Si tu es contente c'est le principal. Et puis comme ça tu peux marcher par toi-même.

Lucy l'observa en penchant la tête. Elle regarda ses chaussures quelques instants et fronça les sourcils. Elle s'assit sur le sol, retira ses chaussures et les lui tendit en faisant une moue boudeuse : J'en veux pas finalement. _Elle partit en criant vers Happy et Natsu qui venaient d'arriver._ Merci quand même.

Les garçons étaient hallucinés alors que Mira et Lévy se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

Gajeel : J'ai pas tout compris là. Pourquoi vous riez ? Pourquoi elle veut plus ses chaussures ?

Mira : Quelle petite maligne quand même.

Lévy : C'est clair. Elle était déjà sacrément futée à cet âge.

Luxus se tourna vers les deux bruns : Vous y comprenez quelque chose vous ?

Rogue regardait les petites chaussures sans comprendre. Il leva la tête vers les deux filles qui continuaient de rire à gorge déployé : Elle était tellement contente de les avoirs, pourquoi elle ne les veut plus ?

Mira : Tu lui as dit qu'elle pourrait marcher par elle-même.

Rogue haussa les épaules : Ben et alors, c'est vrai, non ?

Lévy : Oui, mais elle, ce qu'elle veut c'est que tu la prennes dans tes bras. Donc si elle n'a pas de chaussures, tu es obligé de la porter.

Luxus rit : Pas bête la petite.

Gajeel : Elle est retorse quand même. En fait elle me fait penser à Mira.

Rogue rougit quelque peut. Tous le virent, mais aucun ne fit de commentaires. Pour l'instant.

Lucy revint vers eux en courant, poursuivi par Happy : Tonton ! _Elle se jeta dans les bras du blond._ Il est pas gentil, il a dit que plus tard je serais bizarre et très lourde. C'est vrai ?

Luxus électrocuta le chat qui passait dans son dos.

Il tomba au sol, sonné et les poils tout frisés.

Gajeel s'approcha : Ne l'écoute pas, Lucy. Tu seras une très jolie femme.

La petite passa dans ses bras : C'est vrai de vrai ?

Gajeel : Bien sûr.

Lucy lui fit un câlin.

Gajeel : Ben alors, tu m'aimes bien finalement ?

Lucy fronça les sourcils : J'ai pas dit que je t'aimais pas, tonton. J'ai dit que t'étais pas une poupée et que t'étais bête. _Elle secoua la tête._ C'est pas pareil.

Lévy rit : Elle a raison, c'est pas pareil. Voyons Gajeel, tu ne comprends pas quand elle te parle ?

Elle tendit la main à la petite qui tapa dedans.

Lévy : Mouché le tonton.

Lucy haussa les sourcils en regardant le dragon de fer : T'as besoin d'un mouchoir tonton ?

Tous rirent.

Mira : C'était une expression ma chérie.

Lucy haussa les épaules en observant Happy qui s'éveillait. Elle descendit des bras de Gajeel, partit vers la salle de bain que lui avait montré Mira hier et revint vite avec une brosse. Elle prit le chat bleu dans ses bras et commença à le coiffer doucement. Il se mit à ronronner sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Lily se posa devant elle : Bonjour, je suis Lily, tu te souviens de moi ? L'exceed de ton tonton Gajeel.

Lucy sourit en posant Happy de côté, qu'elle avait fini de brosser : Bonjour. Je peux te coiffer ?

Lily hésita, mais devant les grands yeux marron pleins d'espoir de la petite il ne put que céder. Il s'installa sur ses genoux et la laissa le brosser.

Lucy chantonnait, toute heureuse de s'être fait de nouveaux amis : On va faire un beau chat. _Elle le serra dans ses bras et frotta sa joue contre lui en riant._ T'es tout doux maintenant. _Elle se redressa._ Bon, a qui le tour ? Tata Mira ?

Mira : Oui ma chérie ?

Lucy : Je peux te coiffer ?

Mira : Tu ne veux pas plutôt que moi je te coiffe ?

Lucy : Si ! _Elle s'installa sur les genoux de la démone et la laissa la dorloter._

Luxus regardait ce spectacle d'un œil tendre.

Lucy lui sourit : Tonton, quand est ce que toi et tata vous allez m'acheter un cousin ?

Tout s'étouffèrent autour de la table.

Lévy : Qui ça Lucy ?

Lucy : Ben, vous tous. Tonton Luxus et tata Mira, et tonton Gajeel et toi.

Natsu qui c'était installé pendant qu'elle s'occupait de son chat, explosa de rire.

Rogue fit un petit sourire. Elle était très perspicace pour une enfant. Lui aussi avait remarqué les regards appuyés ou les gestes tendres qu'ils avaient quand ils pensaient que personne ne les voyaient.

Lucy : Ben quoi ? Vous êtes amoureux, alors maintenant il faut des bébés.

Natsu : Pourquoi tu penses qu'ils sont amoureux ?

Lucy pencha la tête : En fait t'es aveugle en plus d'être bête. _Elle se pencha vers lui en mettant sa main devant sa bouche, comme pour lui révéler un secret, mais elle oublia de chuchoter, du coup tous entendirent._ Ils font comme papa et maman. C'est dans leurs yeux.

Les quatre concernés étaient plus rouge qu'une tomate quand Erza passa les portes de la guilde.

Erza : Bonjour tout le monde !

Seul Natsu, Rogue, Lucy et les deux exceeds lui répondirent. Les autres étaient encore sous le choc des déductions de l'enfant.

La rousse s'approcha : Ben, qu'est ce qui leur arrive à eux ?

Rogue se mordit la lèvre : Je crois qu'ils méditent les paroles de Lucy. Elle a demandé quand est ce que Mira et Luxus et Lévy et Gajeel, qui sont apparemment amoureux, auraient des enfants.

Erza se pencha vers la petite, lui tendant la main dans laquelle elle frappa en souriant. : Bravo Lucy, il était temps que quelqu'un leur en fasse la remarque ! _Elle se redressa et s'adressa aux quatre statues._ Elle a raison, vous en avez pas marre de vous tourner autour ? Il serait vraiment temps d'agir !

Natsu souffla de les voir complètement bloqué : Bon, et si on allait faire un tour et qu'on les laissait parler entre eux ?

Lucy lui sauta dans les bras : Oui ! On va au parc ?

Erza : Aller !

Tous les quatre sortirent avec les exceeds qui eux partirent chez Carla, laissant les quatre autres reprendre leurs esprits.

Mira se leva : Heu… Je… Je vais chercher quelque chose dans la réserve. _Elle s'enfuit en courant._

Luxus se leva et la suivit. Il ferma la porte de la réserve derrière lui et s'approcha de la blanche qui lui tournait le dos.

Mira : C'est une enfant Luxus. Je sais bien que je ne dois pas croire ce qu'elle raconte.

Luxus : Tu devrais pourtant. Lucy était la seule à connaître mon secret.

Mira se tourna vers lui : Ton secret ? Lequel ?

Le jeune homme s'approcha et lui caressa la joue : Tu me plais vraiment beaucoup, Mira. Je ne te promets pas que ce sera pour toujours, je ne connais pas l'avenir, mais j'aimerais passer le temps que je peux avec toi.

Mira : Mais… Enfin, vu comme tu es proche de Lucy, je pensais que c'était elle qui te plaisait.

Luxus eut un sourire arrogant : Tu étais jalouse ?

Mira se tordait les mains : Peut être. Un peut.

Luxus la prit dans ses bras : Lucy est venue me voir un jour en me disant qu'elle avait remarqué mes regards vers toi et que si j'avais besoin de parler avec quelqu'un, elle était là. Avant même d'en avoir pris conscience, j'étais chez elle à lui parler de mes sentiments. On s'est beaucoup rapproché elle et moi, mais on est plus comme un frère et une sœur. Elle m'a beaucoup aidé à y voir clair dans mes sentiments, et peut à peut, elle a commencé à se confier à moi elle aussi. Elle est une personne très chère à mon cœur, mais c'est de toi dont je suis amoureux.

Mira laissa échapper une larme en lui sautant au cou pour l'embrasser. Elle se recula légèrement : Je lui dois plus que je ne le pensais, alors.

Luxus fronça les sourcils : Comment ça ?

Mira : J'ai vu votre rapprochement, et lentement, je t'ai vu t'ouvrir aux autres. J'étais jalouse, mais je me disais qu'elle était bénéfique pour toi. Qu'elle te rendait heureux. Je pensais devoir rester dans l'ombre et vous laisser à votre bonheur.

Luxus rit : C'est vrai qu'elle m'a apaisé dans mes plus mauvais jours. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait, mais même quand je suis dans une colère noire et que les Raijins partent en courant, elle, elle arrive à me calmer rien que par sa présence.

Mira se blotti contre son torse, écoutant son cœur battre à la même vitesse que le sien : C'est une étoile qui brille de mille feux et éloigne les ténèbres.

Luxus la pressa contre son cœur : En parlant de ténèbres, j'espère que quand elle aura retrouvé son apparence normale, le dragon des ombres va se décider à bouger. Elle n'attend que ça.

Mira sourit : Alors, j'avais raison ? Ils sont amoureux tous les deux ?

Luxus soupira : Et ils sont désespérants de timidité.

Mira lui donna un léger baiser qu'il prolongea et approfondit. Elle sourit quand il se redressa : On les aidera s'il le faut.

Gajeel : Heu…

Lévy : Tu es amoureux d'elle pas vrai ?

Gajeel : Quoi ?

Lévy : J'ai vu comme tu es proche d'elle. Tu la taquines, tu la touches souvent aussi. Je t'ai vu la prendre dans tes bras l'autre jour dans le parc.

Gajeel rit : Tu te trompes sur toute la ligne, crevette. C'est vrai qu'on est proche. Et oui, je l'adore. Elle est marante cette fille. Mais c'est pas elle qui fait battre mon cœur aussi vite que maintenant.

Lévy releva la tête.

Gajeel baissa les yeux, gêné par ce qu'il allait confier : L'autre jour, c'est elle qui m'a pris dans ses bras. _Il leva la main pour l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne le coupe._ Et non, elle n'est pas amoureuse de moi non plus. J'étais pas très bien ce jour là. En fait… J'avais envi de casser la gueule à tes coéquipiers parce que j'en avais marre qu'ils te tournent autour, du coup je suis sortit de la guilde. Elle m'a vu partir et m'a suivi. Elle m'a dit qu'elle connaissait mes sentiments depuis longtemps et qu'elle voulait m'aider. Que j'avais le droit d'être heureux moi aussi. Que je devais arrêter de m'en vouloir pour ce que j'avais fait dans le passé. Que tu m'avais pardonné depuis longtemps. Et que tu n'attendais qu'un geste de ma part. C'est vrai Lévy ?

Lévy se tortilla sur sa chaise : Bien sure que je t'ai pardonné.

Gajeel se plaça devant elle : Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Tu veux sortir avec moi, Lévy ? Parce que moi, j'aimerais tenter ma chance avec toi et voir ou ça pourrait nous mener.

Lévy rougit en passant ses bras autour du cou du brun : Oui, je voudrais construire quelque chose avec toi.

Gajeel sourit et l'embrassa profondément. : Maintenant, t'es à moi crevette. La prochaine fois, j'éclate Jet et Droy. Ghihihi.

Lévy rit : Il faudra que je remercie Lucy. Qu'est ce qui lui ferait plaisir à ton avis ?

Luxus et Mira sortirent de la réserve main dans la main. : Nous on sait.

Gajeel ricana : Le dragon de l'ombre serait sans doute un beau cadeau pour elle.

Luxus lui tapa dans la main : T'as tout pigé mec.

Mira : On va les aider, comme elle nous a aidé. Même si elle ne l'a pas vraiment fait exprès.

Luxus secoua la tête : Pas cette fois-ci, c'est vrai. Mais toutes les autres fois ou on a pu compter sur elle alors qu'on ne lui avait rien demandé.

Lévy : Elle est ce genre de personne qui te fait te sentir chanceux qu'elle s'intéresse à toi.

Gajeel passa son bras sur les épaules de sa petite amie : C'est vrai. Elle a le cœur sur la main. Elle aide tous ceux qu'elle peut et accepte les gens comme ils sont sans les juger.

Mira : Moi je persiste à dire que c'est une étoile dans la nuit qui nous illumine de sa douce lumière.

Dans le parc, Lucy était sur une balançoire que Natsu poussait de plus en plus fort, au grand bonheur de la petite qui riait comme une folle.

Lucy : Encore ! Plus fort !

Natsu rit : Tu vas finir par t'envoler Luce.

Lucy : Ouiiii !

Le brun et la rousse étaient assis à l'ombre d'un arbre et les regardaient en souriant tendrement.

Erza : Ou est Frosh ?

Rogue : Elle est restée avec Carla dormir chez Wendy.

Erza lui jeta un coup d'œil discret. Il ne lâchait pas Lucy des yeux. : Tu t'es attaché à elle, pas vrai ?

Rogue : Hmm.

Erza : Tu sais que si tu la fais souffrir, tout le monde va te tomber sur le dos ?

Rogue : Hmm.

Erza : Tu as remarqué sa proximité avec Luxus et Gajeel?

Rogue grogna : Il n'y a pas qu'eux.

Erza s'étonna : Qui d'autre ?

Rogue : Luxus, Gajeel, Natsu, Grey, Sting, Lisanna, Mira, Lévy, Wendy, Happy, Lily, Juvia, toi… Elle n'est jamais seule.

Erza sourit : Lucy n'aime pas trop être seule. Ca lui rappel de mauvais souvenir, du coup on fait tout pour l'entourer, lui montrer qu'on l'aime et qu'elle a sa place parmi nous. C'est vrai que du coup, pour toi, ça ne doit pas être facile de l'approcher. Surtout avec Natsu qui squatte chez elle la nuit.

Rogue : Hmm. Lui il s'est calmé, c'est Luxus et Gajeel sont trop proche d'elle dernièrement.

Erza : Tu n'as rien à craindre d'eux. Ils souffrent de ne pas savoir montrer leurs sentiments à la fille dont ils sont amoureux… Elle les apaise… J'ai entendu une conversation entre elle et Luxus un jour. Il était dans une colère noire, je l'ai vu le suivre, alors je l'ai suivi pour être sûre qu'il ne lui fasse rien. Il lui a dit de dégager. Honnêtement, moi, je serais partie. Pas elle. Elle lui a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas le laisser alors qu'il souffrait. Qu'elle voulait l'aider. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas de son aide. Elle a dit que ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'en voulait pas qu'il n'en n'avait pas besoin. Il est resté comme deux ronds de flan. C'était la première fois que je le voyais comme ça. Ils se sont assis dans l'herbe et elle lui a pris la main. Ce jour là, j'ai vu un des mages les plus puissants de notre guilde, s'accrocher à cette main si fine comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Si on compte par la puissance magique, Lucy n'est pas la première de la guilde, c'est un fait, bien que je ne mettrais pas ma main à couper là dessus. Mais par le cœur, Lucy est la guilde. Elle est notre cœur. C'est pour ça qu'on l'aime tellement. Si un jour tu as besoin d'aide, pour quoi que ce soit, et n'importe quand, tu pourras toujours compter sur elle. Comme chacun de nous, tu fais dorénavant partie de sa vie.

Rogue réfléchissait, une idée germant dans sa tête : Si je lui demande de l'aide, elle répondra présente ?

Erza sourit : Lucy ne laissera jamais tomber sa famille. J'espère que tu la rendras heureuse. Elle le mérite.

Rogue rougit : Je voudrais être celui qui la rendra heureuse. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit possible.

Erza : Toi seul en a le pouvoir. Tu es habitué à vivre dans les ténèbres. Elle est un phare qui brille dans la nuit, laisse là te guider vers la lumière. J'aimerais vous voir sourire, tous les deux, ensemble.

Lucy arriva en courant et se jeta sur le brun qui la réceptionna facilement et la serra dans ses bras.

Natsu les rejoignit : On a faim. On retourne à la guilde, voir si ils se sont enfin réveiller ?

Lucy : Oui ! Il va y avoir des bébés !

Erza se leva : Oui, allons y. Je pense qu'ils ont eu largement le temps de discuter. Je te porte pour le retour Lucy ?

Lucy secoua la tête : Non, je veux Rogue.

Le brun esquissa un sourire en se levant avec la petite dans ses bras et ils prirent la direction de la guilde.

Erza et Natsu marchaient quelques pas derrière le brun et l'enfant.

Natsu : Dit, tu as remarqué ?

Erza : Quoi ?

Natsu : La petite Lucy est plus honnête avec ses sentiments que la grande.

Erza : A propos de Rogue ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Natsu sourit : Il est le seul qu'elle appel par son prénom. Pour nous tous, c'est tonton ou tata, mais Rogue, reste Rogue.

Erza : Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai qu'elle ne l'a jamais appelé tonton.

Natsu : Finalement, je suis pas si bête que ça hein ?

Erza sourit : Le fait de fréquenter Lucy et Lisanna t'a mis du plomb dans la cervelle, c'est bien.

Natsu bouda : En même temps, il faut être aveugle pour ne pas voir les regards qu'ils se lancent quand l'autre se tourne.

Erza rit : C'est vrai. Il n'y a qu'eux qui ne savent pas que leurs sentiments sont partagés. Enfin, qu'elle maintenant. Je pense bien que Rogue a enfin compris.

Natsu : Tu penses qu'il saura la rendre heureuse ?

Erza : J'en suis sûre. Et elle le rendra heureux aussi. Elle seule saura amener un vrai sourire sur son visage si impassible. Il a dû beaucoup souffrir lui aussi pour s'être autant renfermé sur lui-même.

Natsu sourit, très confiant : Fais confiance à Luce, elle est un baume pour les blessures. Si je n'avais pas Lisanna, c'est elle que j'aurais choisis.

Erza rit : Et si Luxus n'avait pas Mira, et si Gajeel n'avait pas Lévy…. Vous vous seriez entretué pour avoir Lucy, parce que vous l'aimez chacun à votre manière. Mais, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle voudrait être vue. Elle voudrait être le premier choix et non le second, comme pour Rogue.

Natsu : C'est vrai, Lucy n'est pas un prix de consolation. Elle est le gros lot, une perle rare. L'étoile filante qu'il faut attraper tout de suite quand on la voit avant qu'elle ne s'échappe.

Erza haussa les sourcils : Je ne te savais pas si poète.

Natsu se gratta la nuque : J'ai pas mal lu le roman de Lucy quand elle était dans son bain, je crois que j'ai assimilé certaines choses.

Erza : Si elle l'apprend, elle va te tuer.

Natsu : C'est déjà fait. A chaque fois je suis tellement pris dans son histoire que je me fais toujours chopper. Elle est sacrément forte quand elle s'y met.

Erza rit : C'est bien fait pour toi, tu n'as qu'à pas fouiller dans ses affaires.

Natsu pris un air très sérieux d'un coup : Un jour, sans faire exprès, je suis tombé sur une lettre pour sa mère. Je l'ai lu.

Erza fronça les sourcils : Tu n'aurais pas dû. C'est très important pour elle.

Natsu : Elle lui parlait de nous, de ce qu'elle ressentait pour nous. Elle lui manque… _il fit un grand sourire, les yeux brillant._ Elle nous aime tous, même moi qui lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs. A l'époque, quand je suis parti pour Argéon, je cherchais un dragon, je n'aurais jamais pensé revenir avec un ange.

Erza sourit tendrement : Quel meilleur endroit pour un ange, qu'une guilde de fée ? Elle était un ange solitaire, grâce à toi, elle est une fée parmi les autres.

Natsu secoua la tête : Elle sera toujours à part. Parce qu'elle est elle.

Erza souffla : Regarde.

Natsu sourit devant le spectacle de sa meilleure amie dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aime. Celui-ci souriait tendrement à l'enfant, pensant que personne ne pouvait le voir.

Erza : Tu vois ce regard qu'il a ? Il n'y a que pour elle qu'il montre ce visage. Je vais finir par croire qu'elle attire tous les dragons slayers. Même Sting est plus calme quand elle est auprès de lui.

Natsu haussa les épaules : Une étoile et des dragons. Le ciel est notre territoire. Mais je crois que Rogue va finir par atteindre son étoile.


	3. Chapter 3

Sans même s'en rendre compte, ils étaient de retour à la guilde. Erza les quitta devant les portes, elle devait faire une course pour le Maître qui ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps. Quand ils entrèrent ils virent les bras des garçons passés autour des épaules des filles.

Lucy courut vers eux : Tonton ! Alors, vous allez acheter un bébé ?

Gajeel rit en la prenant sur ses genoux : Pas tout de suite, non. Désolé mini bunny, mais il va falloir attendre.

Mira la pris des bras du brun et la serra contre son cœur, les yeux brillants : Je t'aime Lucy. Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour nous.

Lucy la serra dans ses petits bras : Mais, j'ai rien fait tata Mira. Faut pas pleurer, c'est vrai, j'ai pas fait de bêtises.

Mira sourit : Je sais ma chérie.

Lucy lui essuya une larme : Alors pourquoi tu pleures ? _Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes._ Faut pas pleurer, sinon moi aussi je pleure.

Mira : Ce sont des larmes de joie, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est parce que je t'aime très fort et que je suis vraiment contente que tu sois là avec nous.

Lucy sourit : Moi aussi je suis contente d'être avec vous. _Elle fit un nouveau câlin à la blanche et se recula avec un grand sourire._ Tata, j'ai faim.

Mira rit : Je vais te préparer quelque chose, tu viens avec moi ou tu restes ici ?

Lucy : Je viens ! Veux t'aider !

Elles partirent toutes les deux vers la cuisine pendant que les deux autres s'installaient à la table.

Natsu sourit : Alors, ça y est, vous sortez enfin ensemble. Il était temps.

Gajeel : Et toi, avec Lisanna, ça avance ?

Natsu : Doucement, mais oui. J'ai hâte, normalement elle doit rentrer demain de sa mission avec Juvia.

Luxus sourit en observant de loin sa petite amie et sa meilleure amie qui riaient en préparant le repas : Elle en a pour longtemps encore Lucy, comme ça ?

Natsu : D'après ce qu'à dit la vieille, je suppose que demain tout devrait revenir à la normale. Pourquoi ? Tu as hâte de la retrouver grande ?

Luxus secoua la tête et jeta un coup d'œil significatif à Rogue : Petite ou grande, elle reste la même.

Lévy rit : Ca c'est bien vrai. La seule différence, c'est que la version miniature est plus impulsive dans ses paroles.

Gajeel la pressa contre lui : Ho non, crois moi, la grande aussi à tendance à dire tout ce qui lui passe par la tête.

Luxus hocha la tête : Que ce soit gênant ou non.

Rogue intervint enfin dans la conversation : Elle n'est pas impulsive, elle est juste honnête. Elle dit ce qu'elle pense, quand elle le pense un point c'est tout.

Natsu approuva. Sa Luce était franche, elle disait ce qu'elle pensait et aux autres après d'en faire ce qu'ils voulaient.

Luxus se leva et partit rejoindre les deux filles dans la cuisine. Lucy lui mit de la farine sur la joue en riant.

Lévy sourit : On dirait une famille à les voir comme ça.

Rogue fronça les sourcils.

Gajeel : Fais pas cette tête, mec. Elle va bientôt retrouver son âge.

Erza revint et se joignit à eux en souriant.

Natsu rit : Tu es frustré pas vrai ? Toi aussi tu voudrais retrouver celle qui fait battre ton cœur.

Rogue détourna le regard, gêné. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de parler des ses sentiments. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il lui avait pris tout à l'heure avec la rousse.

Lévy réfléchissait à haute voix : Mine de rien, je me demande quand même comment elle fait.

Natsu : Fait quoi ?

Lévy : Depuis qu'elle est entrée à la guilde, j'ai vu une bonne partie des personnes ici changer doucement. Même toi, tu es plus réfléchi depuis qu'elle est avec nous. C'est la seule personne qui ose s'approcher de Luxus quand il est en colère et à qui il ne fait aucune réflexion.

Gajeel : C'est parce qu'elle est douce dans ses paroles et ses gestes quand elle sent qu'on en a besoin.

Rogue soupira : Ca s'appel la magie du cœur.

Natsu : Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

Lévy fronça les sourcils : J'ai déjà lu quelque chose là dessus. Il était dit que certaines personnes possèdent un grand potentiel magique sans le savoir. Hors, le corps ne peux supporter qu'une certaine dose de pouvoir, du coup il expulse le surplus. Chez une personne mauvaise, elle détruira tout autour d'elle. Alors que chez une personne au cœur pure, elle apaisera les cœurs blessés.

Gajeel : Alors ce serait ça ? Elle serait une sorte de guérisseuse de l'âme ?

Lévy : Mais, ce n'était que des suppositions, les scientifiques n'avaient pas de preuves de ce qu'ils avançaient.

Erza : Pourtant, je suis persuadé qu'ils avaient raison. C'est pour ça que ce sont les plus blessés d'entre nous que se sont autant rapproché d'elle. Inconsciemment, ils cherchaient à être soulagé de leurs douleurs. _Elle se tourna vers Rogue._ Même toi, tu as commencé à changer. Il y a encore quelques heures, tu n'aurais pas participé à cette conversation sans qu'on s'adresse à toi directement.

Lévy : Je trouve que son pouvoir est particulièrement efficace sur les dragons slayer quand même.

Erza sourit en reprenant les paroles de Natsu plus tôt : Les étoiles et les dragons se partagent le ciel, il est normal qu'ils soient proches.

Lucy arriva en courant : Tata Erza, il est ou Plue ?

Erza : Plue ? Il est retourné dans le monde des esprits. Tu voulais le voir ?

Lucy fit la moue : Moui. _Elle se tourna vers Rogue en tendant les bras._ Veut un câlin.

Tous sourirent en voyant le jeune homme prendre la blonde dans ses bras et la serrer contre son cœur.

Il lui caressa les cheveux : Tu as mangé ?

Lucy bailla : Moui.

Gajeel se pencha vers elle : Tu veux aller faire une petite sieste à l'infirmerie ?

Lucy secoua la tête : Non, je suis bien là.

Rogue se pencha vers son oreille : Alors repose toi. Je veille sur ton sommeil.

La petite sourit en fermant les yeux et se laissa bercer par les battements du cœur du brun. Elle s'endormit rapidement alors qu'il l'observait tendrement. Quand il releva le regard, il vit six paires d'yeux braqués sur lui et détourna la tête, mal à l'aise.

Luxus sourit : Je crois qu'il est plus que temps qu'elle retrouve son apparence pour que tu puisses te déclarer.

Mira : C'est vrai. _Elle posa son index sur son menton en réfléchissant._ Dites, vous croyez qu'elle se souviendra de tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers jours ?

Tous haussèrent les sourcils, incapable de trouver la réponse.

Gajeel sourit : Je lui raconterais sinon.

Luxus fronça les sourcils : Non, ce sera moi.

Natsu : Moi aussi je veux lui raconter.

Rogue se leva avec elle toujours dans ses bras : Si vous le voulez tant, c'est juste pour la mettre mal à l'aise. Je lui raconterais.

Sur ses mots, il alla s'installer à l'infirmerie ou elle pourrait dormir tranquillement.

Luxus ricana quand le brun eut fermé la porte : Je me demande si il va lui dire à quel point elle c'est accroché à lui.

Lévy : A mon avis, il risque de zapper certains passages. _Elle souffla._ Je suis sûre qu'en plus ce sera les plus intéressants.

Erza : Ne t'inquiète pas, on se chargera de combler les blancs qu'il aura volontairement laissé.

Lévy : Tu as raison.

Natsu haussa les sourcils en regardant la salle vide autour d'eux : Au fait, ou sont passé tous les autres ? C'est bizarre que personne ne soit encore arrivé à cette heure-ci.

Mira fit un grand sourire en montrant le tableau des missions pratiquement vide : Je les ai tous expédié en mission dès qu'ils sont arrivés. Je voulais qu'on puisse être tranquille pour mettre Rogue et Lucy ensemble si elle reprend sa taille aujourd'hui.

Erza secoua la tête : Tu es vraiment une démone.

Gajeel : Mais, et si ça n'arrive pas aujourd'hui ?

Mira haussa les épaules : Les seuls qui doivent normalement rentrer demain sont Lisanna, Juvia et Sting. Les autres ne rentreront pas avant deux jours.

Natsu fronça les sourcils : Au fait, en parlant de Juvia, ou est passé le glaçon, je ne l'ai pas encore vu.

Grey entra justement à ce moment, et posa une petite fiole sur la table devant la blanche : C'est bon. La vieille a été dure à convaincre, mais quand je lui ai promis de ne jamais revenir, elle a enfin accepté de préparer la potion.

Erza : Elle va vous servir à quoi ?

Mira sourit en prenant la fiole : Elle va diluer les effets du champignon que Lucy a mangé. Tu arrives juste au bon moment, elle dort et Rogue est avec elle.

Luxus regarda vers la porte fermée de l'infirmerie : Je suis sûr qu'il s'est endormi avec elle.

Mira : C'est encore mieux. Ne bougez pas de là et surtout ne faites pas de bruit.

Elle se dirigea vers l'infirmerie dont elle ouvrit lentement la porte. Elle se glissa silencieusement dans la pièce et s'approcha du lit qu'occupaient ses deux amis. Elle ouvrit la bouche de l'enfant et lui fit avaler tout le flacon. La petite s'agita légèrement, puis quand Rogue resserra inconsciemment ses bras autour d'elle, elle retrouva son immobilité.

Mira ressortit tel une ombre, ferma discrètement la porte derrière elle et revint vers ses amis. : C'est bon, elle a tout bu. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre maintenant. Polyussica a dit quand ça fera effet ?

Grey sourit : Dans l'heure.

Luxus : Attendons alors.

Ils se réinstallèrent et chacun donna son idée sur la façon dont risquait de se passer le réveil des deux autres.

Dans l'infirmerie, Rogue se réveilla doucement. Il ne c'était même pas sentit s'endormir. Il se frotta les yeux et voulu bouger, mais un poids l'en empêcha. Il se souvint alors qu'il c'était endormi avec la petite Lucy dans ses bras. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir si elle dormait encore et resta choqué, elle avait retrouvé sa taille adulte et la robe qu'elle portait auparavant, lui tenait à présent lieu de t-shirt, lui laissant toute la vue sur sa culotte et ses longues jambes nues.

Il rougit fortement alors qu'elle se rapprochait de lui inconsciemment.

Il inspira un grand coup pour se calmer et doucement, centimètre par centimètre, il réussi à s'extraire du lit.

Il s'immobilisa quand il la vit s'agiter dans son sommeil. Quand elle eut apparemment trouvé une bonne position, elle replongea dans un sommeil profond.

Il souffla, il l'avait échappé belle. Il n'osait pas imaginer sa réaction si elle c'était réveillée dans cette tenue avec lui.

Silencieusement il sortit de la chambre et retrouva les autres qui attendaient en discutant.

Mira sourit d'un air innocent, faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer les rougeurs sur les joues du brun : Alors, elle est réveillée ?

Rogue secoua la tête : Non, par contre… Elle… Elle va avoir besoin de vêtements.

Erza se retint de rire : Des vêtements ? Elle a repris sa taille ?

Rogue se gratta la nuque en hochant la tête et s'installa sur la chaise la plus éloignée du groupe.

Lévy : Super !

Gajeel : Je me demande quand même si elle va se souvenir de tout.

Luxus : Ca va me manquer qu'elle ne m'appel plus tonton.

Natsu sourit : A moi aussi.

Mira se leva : Je vais aller lui apporter des affaires pour quand elle se réveillera. Sinon elle risque de devoir se promener nue.

Rogue rougit.

Lucy avait ouvert les yeux en entendant la porte se fermer.

Elle se tourna sur le dos et souffla : Si il n'a pas compris après tout ça, je n'ai plus qu'à lui sauter dessus.

Elle se frottait le visage quand Mira entra.

Mira : Ha, tu es réveillée. _Elle s'installa à ses côtés sur le lit._ Comment tu te sens ?

Lucy : Ca va.

Mira : Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers jours ?

Pour toute réponse, la blonde rougit fortement, ce qui fit sourire Mira.

Lucy lui prit les mains en la regardant sérieusement : Tu me jures de ne jamais raconter ce que je vais te dire à qui que ce soit ?

Mira haussa les sourcils, mais acquiesça.

Lucy : En fait… J'ai vu Happy mettre le champignon dans mon assiette.

Mira : Mais pourquoi tu l'as quand même mangé, ça aurait pu être dangereux.

Lucy : J'avais déjà vu ce genre de champignon. Il y en avait pleins qui poussaient dans une clairière près de la maison. Ma mère m'en avait expliqué les effets.

Mira : D'accord. Mais tu te souviens de tout ce qu'il s'est passé ? _Elle sourit._ Sinon, ils sont nombreux à vouloir te raconter tes exploits.

Lucy se mordillait la lèvre : En fait… J'avais… J'étais de nouveau petite, mais je n'avais pas perdu la mémoire pour autant.

Mira : Alors tu te souvenais de ton enfance ?

Lucy secoua la tête : Tu ne m'as pas comprise. Je me souvenais de tout. Absolument tout. Y compris ce qu'il s'est passé depuis mon arrivé à la guilde.

Mira ouvrit grand les yeux : Alors, tu as joué la comédie pendant tout ce temps ?

Lucy rougit : Au début, je me suis dit que ça pourrait être marrant de faire tourner en bourrique mes coéquipiers pour une fois. Et quand on est arrivé ici, je me suis dit que j'allais en profiter, pas seulement pour me rapprocher de Rogue, mais aussi pour donner un coup de pouce à Luxus et Gajeel.

Mira avait les larmes aux yeux : Tu as fait tout ça pour nous ?

Lucy sourit : Ne pleure pas, sinon je pleure aussi.

Mira rit d'entendre à nouveau cette phrase : Sérieusement, pourquoi nous avoir autant aidé.

Lucy : Vous êtes ma famille, je voulais vous voir heureux. Et puis, j'avais bien remarqué vos regards à Lévy et toi. J'avais compris que vous vous mépreniez sur la relation que j'entretenais avec Luxus et Gajeel.

Mira baissa les yeux : C'est vrai que nous étions jalouses toutes les deux de les voir si proche de toi.

Lucy : Je peux le comprendre. Vous m'avez vu avoir avec eux une relation ouverte, franche et affective que vous vouliez vous-mêmes. Mais je veux que les choses soient clairs entre nous. Je les aime, c'est vrai. Profondément, même. Mais je ne suis pas amoureuse d'eux. Et eux non plus. Je connais bien Luxus, si tu as besoin d'aide pour le gérer, n'hésites pas. Il peut être terrible quand il se met en colère. Je ne veux pas me retrouver entre vous sans le vouloir.

Mira repensa à la discussion que les autres lui avaient rapporté sur cette magie dont la blonde disposerait et secoua la tête : Maintenant que je sais tout sur votre relation, je ne serais plus jalouse. J'espère que tu seras toujours là pour lui. Je crois que tu es la seule personne au monde à réussir à le calmer aussi bien et aussi rapidement. Et puis, je sais que lui aussi t'aime beaucoup.

Lucy soupira : J'aurais voulu avoir un grand frère comme lui.

Mira rit : C'est marrant, il m'a dit qu'il t'aimait comme une sœur. Mais dit moi, tu vas faire comment maintenant ? Si tu ne veux pas que tous soient au courant, comment tu vas te rapprocher de Rogue ?

Lucy rougit en prenant la robe que lui avait apportée la blanche et l'enfila : Je me suis dit que je pourrais faire comme ces derniers jours, en quelques sortes.

Mira fronça les sourcils : Comment ça ? Tu vas lui dire directement ?

Lucy : Non, il est au courant maintenant. Et il a promis de ne pas me blesser.

Mira : Quand ça ?

Lucy sourit : Tu te souviens, hier quand tu m'as demandé si j'étais sûr de vouloir me marier avec Rogue et qu'ensuite tu as voulu savoir ce que Luxus lui avait dit ? _La blanche hocha la tête._ Ben, moi j'ai entendu. Luxus lui a dit qu'il le tuerait s'il me faisait du mal et Rogue a répondu, jamais.

Mira : Mais je ne vois toujours pas comment tu vas faire.

Lucy haussa les épaules : J'ai mon idée. _Elle tourna sur elle-même._ Je suis jolie ?

Mira rit : Très, oui. On y va ?

Lucy inspira un grand coup et souffla pour se donner du courage : N'oublie pas, je ne me rappel de rien, hein.

Mira rit : Tu plaisantes, j'ai trop hâte de voir ce que tu nous réserves. En fait, tu es bien plus futée que moi. Au fait, tu t'es bien amusée ?

Lucy fit un grand sourire : Comme une folle !

Elles sortirent en riant et rejoignirent la table ou tout le monde regardait la blonde.

Natsu : Pourquoi vous riez ?

Mira : J'ai raconté à Lucy quelques-unes unes des bêtises qu'elle a faites durant votre mission. On riait de l'épisode de votre nourriture apparemment indigeste.

Lucy tourna autour de la table en les écoutant parler, se rapprochant du ténébreux comme si de rien n'était. Celui-ci la regardait évoluer et dans un réflexe, recula sa chaise. La blonde sourit imperceptiblement en le voyant faire et le plus naturellement du monde pris place sur ses genoux.

Six regards choqués étaient posés sur eux, alors que Mira riait à en avoir mal au ventre.

Erza : Pourquoi tu ris comme ça ?

Mira n'arrivait pas à reprendre son sérieux, son amie avait apparemment décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout.

Lucy : Tu ris encore de ce que j'ai dit sur Jet et Droy ? Les pauvres, _elle regarda le brun en se grattant la tempe._ Il va falloir que je m'excuse auprès d'eux.

Elle fixait le jeune homme et d'un coup, écarquilla les yeux, semblant se rendre compte d'où elle c'était installée. Elle fit mine de se lever, gêné, mais il la retint en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

Rogue : Reste, je suis bien comme ça.

Lucy lui sourit : Tant mieux, je n'avais pas envie de m'asseoir ailleurs.

Il lui caressait lentement le dos en la fixant. Au bout d'un moment il n'y tint plus et appuya sur sa nuque pour qu'elle se penche vers lui.

Elle se laissa faire, elle aussi avait depuis longtemps envi de goûter ses lèvres.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, puis elle approfondit le baiser, lui donnant plus d'ampleur en s'accrochant aux épaules du brun.

A bout de souffle, elle recula et colla son front au sien.

Rogue se passa la langue sur les lèvres et sourit, faisant chavirer le cœur de la blonde.

Il souffla : Tu es délicieuse. J'ai envi de te dévorer toute crue.

Lucy rit et lui parla à l'oreille en rougissant : Je suis cuite depuis le jour ou je t'ai rencontré.

Rogue rougit : Tu ne préfères pas attendre ?

Lucy se blotti contre lui : Ca fait une éternité que je t'attends. Par contre, on ne peut pas partir et les laisser comme… _elle regarda autour d'elle._ Mais… Ou ils sont tous passé ?

Rogue se leva en la gardant dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la sortie : Ils se sont réfugiés dans la réserve pour nous laisser un peut d'intimité.

Lucy sourit, aguicheuse : Ou est ce que tu m'emmènes ?

Rogue eut un sourire coquin : Chez moi, je ne veux pas te faire attendre plus.

Il poussa les portes au moment ou les autres sortaient de la réserve, Mira en première.

Celle-ci vit le couple sortir et leva les pouces vers la blonde qui lui fit un clin d'œil en retour.

Les autres avaient vu l'échange entre les deux jeunes femmes.

Grey : Ca voulait dire quoi ce clin d'œil qu'elle t'a fait ?

Mira leva les mains : Je suis battue à plate couture, elle est bien plus forte que je ne le serais jamais.

Tous froncèrent les sourcils.

Mira sourit : Gajeel avait raison, elle est encore plus retorse que moi. La prochaine fois, j'irai lui demander conseil moi aussi.

Aucun ne comprenait le véritable sens des paroles de la blanche, mais Luxus sourit, il lui demanderait quand ils seraient seuls. Commère comme elle l'était, il était sûr qu'elle lui dirait tout rapidement.

Ce soir là, le blond posa la question à la blanche, mais elle ne lui révéla rien. Le lendemain non plus. Il essaya pendant longtemps, même de la prendre par surprise en posant la question alors qu'ils parlaient d'autre chose.

Finalement, c'est Lucy qui lui avoua ce qu'il en était bien des mois plus tard, alors que le couple c'était disputé et que le blond était sorti énervé de la guilde parce que la blanche lui cachait des choses.

Luxus : Alors, tu veux dire que tu as toujours été toi ? Tu as fait exprès de nous demander quand nous allions avoir des enfants ?

Lucy : Bien sur, il était plus que temps de vous secouer toi et Gajeel. Tu m'en veux ?

Luxus la pris dans ses bras : Jamais. Je t'aime petite sœur.

Lucy sourit : Moi aussi grand frère. Par contre, je crois que je vais retourner voir Rogue, je vois qu'il n'aime pas trop notre position.

Luxus lui retint la main avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne : Attends, il faut que je te demande quelque chose d'important.

Lucy le taquina : Tu veux des conseils pour savoir comment lui demander sa main ?

Luxus sourit en secouant la tête : Non, par contre, je voudrais savoir si tu serais heureuse d'être la marraine de notre enfant.

Lucy écarquilla les yeux : Mira est enceinte ?

Luxus hocha la tête : De deux mois, elle voulait te l'annoncer elle-même, mais je voulais le faire. Alors, tu acceptes ?

Lucy le serra dans ses bras : Ce sera un honneur pour moi d'être la marraine de votre enfant.

Luxus rit : Et je compte sur toi, pour donner rapidement un ami ou une amie à notre bébé.

Rogue s'approcha en souriant tendrement devant les yeux emplis de larmes de son amour : On essaie, j'espère que bientôt nous pourrons nous aussi t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

Lucy se blotti dans les bras de son amant : Oui, bientôt.

Luxus les laissa et retourna vers sa conjointe.

Rogue sourit alors que la blonde se frottait discrètement contre lui. Il haussa plusieurs fois les sourcils de façon suggestive : On retourne essayer ?

Lucy rit alors qu'il l'emportait rapidement vers leur appartement.

Bientôt, elle espérait qu'eux aussi deviendraient parents…


End file.
